Mario Kart Survivor
by Maggot4040
Summary: Mario Kart Wii and Survivor crossover.


Hey guys! Bear with me here, this is only my first story based on Mario. It might not be very good, but I might remake it later. So here it goes. Mario Kart Survivor is now underway. Enjoy….

Chapter I: Introduction

Lakitu: Hello, everyone! Welcome to Mario Kart Survivor! Every three days, three teams will compete to determine who will go home and who will stay! Any questions? Anyone? Anyone at all?

Toadette: Yeah. Why are we here?

Lakitu: I needed to have contestants for my new show. I figured, heck, I might as well pick your favorite racers!

Luigi: Who's your favorite?

Funky Kong: I'm your favorite, right?

Baby Luigi: No, no, pick me!

Bowser Jr: C'mon, my dad hired you!

Bowser: Then that would mean he should pick me!

Lakitu: Quiet! ~silence~ I don't have a favorite. Just consider yourself lucky for making the top 24. Watchers at home, a list of all the tribe members will now come across your screen.

Lightweights Baby Mario

**Baby Luigi**

**Baby Peach**

**Baby Daisy**

**Toad**

**Toadette**

**Koopa Troopa**

**Dry Bones**

Middleweights Mario

**Luigi**

**Peach**

**Daisy**

**Yoshi**

**Birdo**

**Diddy Kong**

**Bowser Jr.**

Heavyweights Wario

**Waluigi**

**Donkey Kong**

**Bowser**

**King Boo**

**Rosalina**

**Funky Kong**

**Dry Bowser**

Lakitu: You have all been split up into tribes depending on your weight class. Lightweights will always wear light blue. Middleweights will always wear green. Heavyweights will always wear white. Here. ~throws tribes maps~ These are maps to your respectable campsites. Head on out.

~on Lightweights Trail~

Baby Peach: My feet hurt!

Baby Daisy: Oh, please, cuz, we've only been walking for, like, five minutes.

Baby Mario: It's fine, Baby Daisy, I don't mind carrying her. ~picks up Baby Peach~

Baby Peach: Wheeeee!

Baby Luigi: Be careful, bro, that you don't drop her or something.

Toad: Yeah, we don't need an accident like that happening.

Baby Luigi: Medics would have to come in and take her out. We'd be short one member.

Baby Mario: It's okay, guys, I've got a good hold on her. She's not going anywhere.

~on Middleweights Trail~

Yoshi: Birdo, wait up!

Birdo: ~looks back~ What?

Yoshi: ~whispering~ We have to make an alliance with some people.

Birdo: I agree. We have to stay together the whole game. It's the only way we can stay in love.

Yoshi: We need at least three more people. You get Peach. I'll get Mario and Luigi. Alright?

Birdo: Alright, but, just to be safe, we should try and bring in Daisy too.

Yoshi: Why? All she does is yell and criticize people.

Daisy: Diddy Kong, you need to be carrying more things! And you, Peach! You take my load!

Yoshi: See?

Birdo: I know, but we can fool her. She'll be our little pawn until the merge. Then, we blindside her. Sound like a plan?

Yoshi: ~scratches chin, thinking~ Fine. But the first time she bosses us around, she's out.

Mario: Here we are! Camp!

~oohs and ahhs fill the tribe~

Peach: It's beautiful.

Mario: ~comes over and holds Peach's hand~ It sure is.

~on Heavyweights Trail~

Wario: I…can't walk…any further.

Waluigi: Oh, please, it's only been three steps from the clearing. You're too fat. That's your problem.

Wario: Hey!

King Boo: Waluigi does have a point. Luckily, I don't have to worry about weight. My being a ghost and my crown absorb all pressure on me.

Rosalina: And my star friends help me float.

Donkey Kong: You all are lucky. You can eat all you eat with no consequences. With us, we only have to eat one tiny piece of steak and we gain five pounds.

Rosalina: Sucks for you.

Dry Bowser: Hey, liquidated brethren. Come here! ~Bowser walks over~ We're both alike. Right?

Bowser: ~shrugs~ I guess. Why?

Dry Bowser: Us evil people outrule all the heroes. We can pick them off, one by one.

Bowser: We have the majority?

Dry Bowser: Of course we do! Me, you, King Boo, Wario, and Waluigi against Rosalina, Donkey Kong, and Funky Kong. 5 against 3! They're hopelessly outnumbered! Before they can realize what hit them, they'll be off the tribe.

Bowser: ~evilly grins~ You have an evil mind. And that's what I like about you. I think we'll get along just fine.

~at Middleweights Camp~

Yoshi: Psst! Mario! Luigi! Come here!

Luigi: ~him and Mario walk over~ What's up, Yoshi?

Yoshi: I won't try to stall this. I need you to be in an alliance with me, Birdo, Daisy, and Peach.

Mario: Sure.

Yoshi: ~surprised~ That's it? No persuading or anything?

Luigi: Nope. We'd do anything to help out our good friends.

Mario: But Birdo? Why's she on here?

Yoshi: She can stir up a killer argument. Look over there. She's arguing with Peach and Daisy right now.

~over by Middleweights Beach~

Birdo: So then Yoshi kissed me. Right on the cheek!

Peach: Well, it sounds like things are getting pretty serious between you two.

Birdo: You've heard correctly.

Daisy: Anyway, we'd love to join an alliance with you two.

Birdo: The thing is, it isn't just Yoshi and me.

Peach: ~confused~ Then who else is it?

Birdo: Mario and Luigi.

Both together: Mario and Luigi?! Eeeeee!

Birdo: So you'll join?

Peach: Of course! The six of us will dominate!

~at Lightweights Camp~

Dry Bones: Oh, no! I'm falling apart!

Koopa Troopa: Quick! Everyone help me, I know what to do!

Toadette: Why would we want to help you two? You're the bad guys, aren't you?

Koopa Troopa: ~sighs~ Yes, but that aside, can't you help us this one time?

Baby Peach: I'll help!

Baby Mario: Be careful!

Koopa Troopa: Good choice. Now, quick! Put his arms and legs connected back to his ribs. Then, screw his head back onto his ribs!

Baby Peach: Okay. ~working on Dry Bones~

Dry Bones: Thanks. I really owe you one.

Baby Peach: Oh, don't worry about it. I don't need anything back.

Dry Bones: Tell you what, kid. If at any time in the game you need anything, come to me.

~at beach~

Lakitu: Hm, everyone should be at camp by now. We should get the immunity challenge started now. ~transports everyone back to beach. Heavyweights tribe is cheering~

Wario: Hey! Where are we?

Lakitu: Back at the beach.

Bowser: What?! You're telling me that we just hiked over 15 miles to camp just to find out we'll have to the same thing again every time you want us to?

Lakitu: ~shrugs~ Pretty much.

Bowser: Why, you little—

Dry Bowser: ~holding Bowser back~ Bowser! No! You can't kill the host! Don't you want to win the challenge?

Bowser: ~settles down~ I guess….

Lakitu: Okay. Is everyone ready now?

Everyone: Yeah!

Lakitu: Good. Today, I'll be lowering my fishhook. Then, --

Koopa Troopa: Ptt! Big deal!

Lakitu: You didn't let me finish. Seven of you from each tribe will be blindfolded. You seven will be roaming around the field, looking for blocks to complete a puzzle.

Waluigi: What about the other person?

Lakitu: I was getting to that. They'll be atop a post, pointing out the way for you. Spotters, when all the blocks are there, yell out, 'Blocks!', and then your tribe's name. When you hear that, you may take your blindfolds off.

Yoshi: Too easy.

Lakitu: You must then assemble the puzzle. When it's completed, the flag will rise, and you'll be safe. One more twist: I can pick you up and throw you into the water. In addition to that, I can pick up blocks you've already collected and put them back where they started out from. The first two tribes to raise their flag wins. The other tribe has tribal council. Finally, the first tribe gets a reward of flint so you can have fire, which means food _and_ water. Select who will do what. Oh, Heavyweights, King Boo must do the spotting.

King Boo: Aw, man!

Wario: Quit complaining, you'd probably be the best choice anyway.

Lakitu: Lightweights and Middleweights, do you have your decisions?

Dry Bones: I'll be the spotter for the Lightweights.

Bowser Jr: I'll do it, Lakitu.

Lakitu: Okay. Dry Bones for Lightweights, Bowser Jr for Middleweights, and King Boo for Heavyweights; is this correct?

Everyone: Yes!

Lakitu: Go!

Dry Bones: Toad, go to the left. Okay, no, right! You're almost there. Grab that block and start heading back! Koopa Troopa, fall into your shell, Lakitu's right behind you! If you're in your shell, he can't grab onto anything! Great! Toad, run straight back! That's it! Head back out for another block!

Bowser Jr: Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't care; just do whatever you want!

Birdo: But we need your help!

Yoshi: Yeah, otherwise we'll lose! ~bumps into Birdo and falls down with her. Both laugh and pull up blindfolds. ~

Lakitu: Yoshi and Birdo are out for Middleweights!

Bowser Jr: What were you guys thinking?

Yoshi: ~shrugs~ You weren't leading us. What else should we have done?

Bowser Jr: Do it yourself! I can't do everything!

King Boo: Wario and Waluigi, you guys carry that block back! Bowser and Dry Bowser, get that other one! Rosalina, get your star friends to help you with that one! Donkey Kong and Funky Kong, bring that block right in front of you back!

Lakitu: The Heavyweights are off to an early lead, with Lightweights right behind, and the Middleweights not having a single block.

Peach: Bowser Jr, you have to direct—WOOOAHHH!!!!!!

Lakitu: Whoohoo! First one in the water! Peach is out for the Middleweights!

King Boo: That's it, guys; you've got the last two blocks! Bring it on home for us!

Dry Bones: Nice and easy, Toadette. If you need help, ask your big brother for some help, alright?

Toadette: Okay, Boney! ~Dry bones chuckles to himself~

King Boo: Blocks, Heavyweights!

Lakitu: Start assembling!

Dry Bones: You're almost there, Koopa Troopa! And…. Blocks, Lightweights!

Lakitu: Start on it, Lightweights!

King Boo: We've almost got it…. There it is! The flag! ~flag raises~

Lakitu: Heavyweights wins in first place!

Baby Daisy: The flag is almost there!

Diddy Kong: That's it; we've lost.

Lakitu: Lightweights wins in second place! You two tribes, I'll transport you back to camp.

Wario: Thank God!

~everyone disappears but Middleweights and Lakitu~

Lakitu: Middleweights, I'm afraid I've got nothing for you. Head on back to camp. I'll see you at tribal council tonight.

~at Middleweights Camp~

Mario: Great. Just great. We lost the first challenge. Way to go, Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr: Hey! How's it my fault?

~in private session~

Luigi: As soon as we got back to camp, Mario made some comment about our loss being Bowser Jr's fault. Actually, it was, because he wouldn't direct us. They got into some huge argument. I'm pretty sure it isn't over yet. All I know is that this won't be a pretty tribal council.

~at Middleweights Camp~

Bowser Jr: ~to Diddy Kong~ Hey, Diddy, we need to take out either Yoshi or Birdo tonight.

Diddy Kong: ~spins around~ Why?

Bowser Jr: It's their fault we lost. Their lovey-doveyness is why we lost. Tell three other people the same thing.

Diddy Kong: Okay, fine.

~at tribal council~

Lakitu: Grab a torch and get a flame. In this game, fire represents life. When it goes out, so are you. ~settles into cloud~ So let's talk about today's challenge. Daisy, what'd you think when you found out how fast the Heavyweights completed the challenge.

Daisy: I was utterly blown away. Compared to us, they were the fastest thing in the universe! ~everyone chuckles~ We were moving like slugs on that field today.

Lakitu: Interesting. Birdo, you and Yoshi were out pretty fast. What happened from your perspective?

Birdo: Well, I was wandering around, looking for a block, and waiting for _someone_ to give me directions. ~Bowser Jr glares at her~ I bumped into someone. Instinctively, I pulled up my blindfold. There was Yoshi with his blindfold up, too.

Lakitu: Okay, it is time to vote. Diddy Kong, you're up.

~Diddy Kong votes~

~Daisy votes~

~Bowser Jr votes~

~Luigi votes~

~Peach votes~

~Yoshi votes~

~Mario votes~

~Birdo votes~

Lakitu: I'll go tally the votes. ~goes to grab jar~

First Vote: Bowser Jr

Second Vote: Yoshi

Third Vote: Yoshi

Fourth Vote: Bowser Jr

Fifth Vote: Bowser Jr

Sixth Vote: Yoshi

Seventh Vote: Yoshi

Final Vote: Bowser Jr

Lakitu: Bowser Jr, that's five, that's enough, you'll have to bring me your torch. Bowser Jr, your tribe has spoken. ~Bowser Jr leaves~ You guys can keep the torches.

**What will happen next? Just wait for Chapter II. It'll totally pwn your stories!**


End file.
